Miss Piggy Finds Out About Muppet Central
by miss kermie
Summary: So, I put this story on Muppet Central, and a lot of people liked it, so I'd like to share it with you! Enjoy!


**Miss Piggy finds out about **

**Muppet Central**

It was Monday, about 7:30. Jaz was on the computer, as always. She was on one of her favorite websites, Muppet Central. She was typing constantly, and laughing and giggling. Sometimes she yelled at her computer. Or She'd awe at it. It was as if her life was on the computer. As Jaz typed, Miss Piggy, and Fozzie entered the room.

"Jaz, what are you doing?" Fozzie asked.

"Oh, I'm on Muppet Central. It's a website created by Muppet fans... I think... either that, or you created it, and forgot about it." Jaz explained.

Miss Piggy looked under the list of people online.

"What's up with the names?" She asked.

"That's their usernames. They usually come up with Muppety names. So if they leave a comment under a story-"

"Story? There's stories on here?" Piggy interupted.

"Yeah. Most of them are about you guys. Some of them are about Fraggle Rock. You should read some of the stories sometime. They're really awesome!" Jaz smiled.

"Why on earth would I resort to such a thing?"

"Because BouncingBabyFig has a story about you being pregnant with Kermit's kids."

Miss Piggy paused.

"So do you have to be a member to read these stories?"

"No."

"Ok! Um... I have some... Things to do... So... Bye!" Miss Piggy then jetted out of the room. Then Fozzie got closer to the computer. He watched as Jaz clicked on little Muppet faces, and put them in her comments. "Hey, that's me!" Fozzie exclaimed. "Yep. A lot of Muppet faces are in here." Jaz said.

"Who's the bearded guy?"

"Jim Henson."

"Who's that?"

Jaz frowned. "Ask Kermit."

"Ok." Fozzie then left the room.

After a few hours, Miss Piggy came storming into Jaz's room.

"Jaz! This is crazy! There's this nutcase online, who keeps posting stories before the things in the story happen to us!"

"Who are they?"

"She goes by MissKermie!"

Jaz blushed. "Um... That's me..."

"_You're _MissKermie? What is wrong with you?! Why would you make all these terrible things happen to us?"

"It hooks readers."

"Hooks huh? I'll show you a hook! My _left _one!"

Miss Piggy karate chopped Jaz. Now Jaz has a bruise!

"Ow! What? I'm not the only one who writes terrible things!"

"Who else does?"

"Um... Can you give me a second before I tell you?"

"...Fine."

Miss Piggy left the room. Jaz began to type something on the computer.

"Dear Muppet Central, For those of you whose stories I have read, and something terrible has happened to a Muppet, I deeply apologize. Miss Piggy has discovered this website, and in order to save myself from certain destruction,

(Or Karate chops) I have to rat some of you out. Sorry!

-Sincerely, Jaz." Jaz then clicked post.

Miss Piggy then re-entered the room with a pen and paper.

"Spill it." She demanded.

"Ok... Um... Beaureguard got your hair shaved off."

"Uh-huh."

"Ruahnna made someone diss your hair."

"She did WHAT?"

"N-Nothing! Um... TogetherAgain made Kermit get shot."

"And she is now number one on my list!"

"Miss Piggy, aren't you blowing this way out of preportion? I mean, really, you aren't even the real Miss Piggy. The real Miss Piggy is probably in hollywood somewhere. Because if you think about it, the only reason this is even happening, is because I typed it. And after a bajillion views are on this story, I'm probably going to delete it, so that this whole conversation never even happened. In fact, even as I speak, people are reading this, and it is getting very close to the time I delete it. So now Miss Piggy, I bid you farewell, because I am about to delete this story, and this whole conversation, will never have happened."

Jaz hit delete, and the story was gone. In fact, she was in the middle of typing it right now. Then she stopped.

"Wait, what am I doing? That's a bad idea!" Jaz then suspended her writing and got off of the computer.

and now... There is nothing left to say... Well I do have a few people to thank/apologize to. I didn't ask them to be in this story you know. I'm a wierdo! Spare Me! LOL =)

Thank you BouncingBabyFig, Ruahnna, Beaureguard, and TogetherAgain! You guys are fantastic writers! Keep writing!

And as for the rest of you, You guys are just as awesome!

You guys keep writing too!

Oh, and I would never rat you guys out to Miss Piggy.

(Trust Me, been there, done that. I just wrote about doing it!)

THE END!


End file.
